Animal Magenistism
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: "They were wolves. Always running free. But mated for life." Based on the song 'Animals' by Maroon 5, and a prompt by the lovely geea2. Not a songfic.


_**Title**_: Magnetism

_**Author**_: SunflowersAndHoney (or Desi, whatever floats your boat.)

_**Rating**_: T (for language)

_**Based on the song 'Animals' by Maroon 5, from a prompt by the lovely geea2. Enjoy.**_

_A/N: It's pretty awesome to see the take that everyone took on this song and prompt from geea2. You're a doll. This was going to be so terribly smutty due to the lack thereof in Toretto Enterprises... but I just couldn't do it. It's been so long since I've written a story without sex. _

* * *

><p><em>You are like a drug that's killing me<em>

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I am inside of you_

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down_

_Eat you alive_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals_

Letty stepped from the steaming, cascade shower, not bothering to close the floor-to-ceiling door behind her. Pulling the fluffy, ivory towel from its warming rack, she tied it around her body and started towards her bedroom. Stopping midway between her bed and walk-in closet, she admired the pale blue sky, melding into a warmer pink and purple. It always took her breath away.

She'd had the entirety of her west walls knocked down and replaced by fortified glass windows where she could overlook Punta Sal beach from her beachf-front condo. It was nearly sunset, and while she could've slept longer on her memory foam mattress, duty called. She sighed as she pulled her wet hair into a bun, sans hair tie.

Something was off this evening. Letty couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she continued on towards her closet. The brunette stood in front of her underwear drawer, sliding it open. Her arms were covered in goosebumps and the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention.

Casually, she searched the drawer for what she was looking for. Leticia whipped around, a Smith and Wesson SD40 VE handgun trained perfectly at the intruder in her doorway. He stood casually, one shoulder resting on the woodwork that she'd paid handsomely for and his right ankle crossed over the left.

"It's cute that you thought I wouldn't find you." His gravelly, baritone voice said.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled a pair of lace boy shorts from the dresser and slammed it shut.

"Jesus Christ, you're like a goddamn rash. Get out, Dom," Letty tossed over her shoulder as she opened the doors to her walk-in. The lights immediately turned on and she walked to the back.

Again her arms prickled and the lightest scent of him wafted over to her. As always, he'd done the opposite of what he was told. Ignoring him, she rummaged through her hanging shirts -all black V-necks- until she found the one she was looking for. Yanking it off of its velvet hanger, she was forced to turn and face his stupid, cocky smirk.

"Do you not understand the word 'divorce'?" Letty asked as she reached atop the island in the center of her closet. One pair of dark grey skinny jeans lie on top of a mountain of black, dark blue and light gray jeans. All folded expertly and all probably formed perfectly to her body.

Damn, he'd missed that body. Let him tell it, it was one of the sickest ones he'd ever seen.

"I understand divorce. Annulment, not so much."

"Either way: marriage," Letty gestured to the right, "equals over." She gestured to the left.

"Doesn't stop me from loving you."

Letty scoffed and sat her ensemble on the island. "People who love people don't leave them for months on end to party it up in the South of France."

"I was not partying it up. Leon's girlfriend was kidnapped."

Letty looked at him in disbelief as she slipped her panties on underneath her towel. Dom's eyes blazed.

"Right? So, who was the girl who picked up your phone at four in the morning?"

"We've already been over this."

"Yeah, and your explanation was bullshit." Letty grabbed her shirt and jeans and headed towards the exit of her closet. She was praying that he'd let her pass without any funny business.

Apparently, the gods didn't really care too much for her today.

He grabbed her bicep and gently set her against the armoire that housed her cocktail dresses and evening gowns. His hand pressed against it, blocking her from leaving. In all honesty, if she wanted to go, she would've found a way. But she stood there, expression cold and arms crossed.

"It wasn't bullshit. You just wanted a reason to run."

"I don't run."

"Says the woman who moved to Peru to leave me."

"So, I moved. Big deal. People move all the time after divorces."

"Annulment." Dom corrected her again.

"Whatever. Will you move? I've got money to make."

Dom stared down at her for a few heartbeats. Letty prayed again, hoping he would move soon because with him this close, her resolve was slowing crumbling.

The gods granted her mercy this time.

He dropped his hand from her armoire and allowed her to slide past him with their bodies brushing and her feeling his erection through her towel. Letty withheld the shiver that wanted to race freely down her back. She was damn proud of herself.

"So, what's up? Races tonight?"

"Get. Out. Dominic." Letty reiterated as she pulled her shirt over her head, her towel still wrapped securely over her torso. Once the v-neck was over her goodies, she whipped the towel off and started for her pants.

"I'll see you there."

"For the love of God, get out." She huffed, pushing her right leg into the jeans with the force of Hercules.

"Fine." He shrugged, starting out of the bedroom. Her eyebrows knitted together. Dominic Toretto wasn't known to give up so easily. _Did she finally break him? Was he truly going to give up on her? Who the hell did he think he was?_

When she heard her front door shut, she let out a puff of air through her mouth. It couldn't really be classified as a sigh of relief. More like frustration.

Of all kinds.

And it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oye<em>! Letty's here! It's over. It's all over. Everybody go home!"

"Mateo!" Letty grinned and pulled the Peruvian man into a hug. "Where you been hiding, man?"

"If I told you, I'd have to take you on a date." He joked, his eyes twinkling.

Letty laughed aloud and pushed his shoulder. "Any good competition here tonight?"

"Is there really any competition when you're here, girl?"

Letty tilted her head as if to agree. "I guess not."

"A little fresh meat though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, dude from the States. Cocky. Pulled up in American muscle, so I had to respect him a little."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people."

"You know 'em?"

Letty grinned. "If I told you, he'd probably kill you."

Mateo rubbed his fingers together and held out his palm. She slapped a wad of money into it and he shook his head as he watched Letty saunter off towards her car.

It wasn't long before she heard the cackling laughter of a racerchaser. Turning her head, a Civic with a V8 engine roared past and she was able to see Dominic Toretto standing against his father's infamous Charger. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the scene in front of him.

She could only imagine that he was thinking the same thing that she thought when she first discovered the race scene in Peru. They were all easy targets. Some were worthy advisaries, while others were just said. Truth was, only the people who were making illegal income or were skilled mechanics had the time and money to really trick out their cars.

He caught her eye and smirked before turning, nonchalantly, back towards the new race that was about to start.

_**Fucking **__Dominic Toretto_, Letty grimaced.

Now there was a thought that incited sweaty images and produced primal desires within her. It seemed that was the only time they really got along.

Mateo signaled at her. And then at Dominic. Huffing, Letty got into her Road Runner.

She was up next.

* * *

><p>A scantily dressed exotic woman counted down in Spanish and then dropped her bikini top as she shouted "<em>Vais<em>!"

Dom and Letty shot off like rockets. Damn the money! Each knew the consequences of losing to the other. Like Dom always said, "what is understood doesn't need to be explained." It was just one of those animal instincts that they prided themselves on.

If Letty won, Dominic was expected to leave her and Peru. And if or when she was calm enough to seek him out, she would. But he couldn't go six more months without her. It'd taken him too long and he'd burned through to much energy to have to go through that again.

And if Dominic was to win, Leticia was going to have to face the music... and him. They were going to have to talk about the shit that had gone down. And she was still angry. And she still wanted to hate him for a little while longer.

But they were wolves. Always running free. But were mated for life.

So as they sped around the dirt mountain, coasting alongside one another, Letty shifted gears and didn't stop gaining speed momentum until the gas pedal was pressed firmly against the carpeted floor of her car.

They took narrow turns, and danced along the bumps and bruises of the much-used path. Only a quarter mile to determine their fate.

Dom looked over to see her inching ahead of him. His heart pounding double-time, using her name as its base rhythm. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

NOS helped him sail smoothly towards the finish line with Letty three seconds behind him. Her heart fluttered and dropped at the same time. And as he slowed down, she passed him, waving lazily for him to follow her, her expression both defeat and understanding of what this meant.

* * *

><p>It was a deserted road beside the beach where they'd finally stopped. Clearly a place she always came to think.<p>

Letty opened her car door and slammed it shut behind her, leaning alongside the hot hood of her car.

"Deja vu." Dominic grinned as he exited his car. He stepped, cautiously, closer to her; knowing that the lioness in front of him would scratch if she felt threatened in any way.

"So." Letty responded. It was part question, and part uncertainty. She thought knew what she wanted. She was so sure. And then Dominic Toretto popped back up. It was like some sort of animal magnetism.

"Look, I can undertand that when we were kids, I was an asshole. I was cocky, unappreciative of what I had, and I flirted a lot."

"That's an understatement."

"But I never cheated on you. And I never would. What we have is way too special for me to fuck up like that. Deep down you know that. You feel it too, this intense... chemistry between us. It's why we always find each other. And why we never stop looking." Dom pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans to stop himself from reaching out to her.

He wanted to be fair. And he knew the effect his touch had on her. It was the same one that hers had on him. He looked up at the night sky, hoping the brilliant stars would give him all the answers to life's questions.

Dom sighed. "Look, sixteen years ago when I finally saw you for the first time, I just knew, Let. I still know. I'm in this with you until we're six feet under." He stepped closer. "Ride or die, remember?"

He shut up, waiting for Letty to make the first move. She stared at his face, searching for any signs of deception that she never found.

"That's not fair." she eventually told him. "You know those words are practically wedding vows to us."

A slow smile spread over her face and she pushed off of the car, uncrossing her arms and pulling him to her by his shirt. Dom's grin matched hers and he placed his hands on either side of her face, kissing her deeply. A moan came from someone. And it started a touching frenzy.

Lips, teeth, tongues, hands.

Everywhere.

Letty was lifted onto her car, the engine still warm underneath her. Dom's shirt was ripped off.

And two beings succumed to their primal desires; pure, unadulterated animal magnetism.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
